


A Simple Request

by Bad_Egg



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Egg/pseuds/Bad_Egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem has found himself growing closer to the Inquisitor and finally decides to make his feelings known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, depicting Krem and the Inquisitors first kiss. 
> 
> It was an idea that kept nagging me, so I decided to put it into words.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Krem hadn't had a single taste. A full tankard of ale sat before him, its contents untouched, while his fingers tapped anxiously against the cold metal in an irregular, yet constant rhythm.

“It's now or never, Krem!” Bull exclaimed, his hand clamping down on Krem's shoulder reassuringly and sending him an encouraging wink. Krem's eyes met the qunari's in a sideward glance, before returning to the sight they had beheld for the majority of the evening.

Across the tavern, surrounded by raucous laughter and the subtle golden glow of the lit lanterns, sat a smiling elven woman. She was radiant. A notion upheld by many, he was sure, for she had become a shining beacon of hope in the ongoing battles against Corypheus. But she was _so_ much more than that.

The Tevinter mage at her side leant in close enough to whisper, her head inclined slightly to meet him and Krem noticed a delightful blush begin to rise to her cheeks. A coy smile tugged at the side of her full lips as she pulled back suddenly to give Dorian a quizzical look, met by a knowing nod as he sipped the wine in his hand. She tucked a loose braid of hair behind her ear, as she contemplated his comments, and continued to twirl the end around her fingers.

Krem was so lost in her, that it took him more than a few seconds to realise that she had looked up to meet his gaze. 

_Shit._

_I'm still staring._

_Fuck._

All he could do was berate himself internally, jaw slightly agape at being caught gawking at her like a senseless mabari.

 _Do something Krem_.

He waved.

 _You waved. You pissing waved. You absolute arse-end of a druffalo_.

He rose from his seat to shuffle past Bull and the rest of the Chargers, leaving his untouched tankard behind. In retrospect, part of him considered whether he should have finished off a large quantity of ale before finally approaching the Inquisitor. But deep down he knew, that a few sips of artificial courage would be no comparison to savouring the memory should he succeed.

He strolled over to where she sat, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he could practically hear it, and damn well hoped he didn't look as tense as he felt . Before he even had a chance to say anything, the mage stood, feigning surprise and looked past Krem towards the Chargers.

“Oh look, The Iron Bull. What a splendid surprise! Do excuse me.” he exclaimed rather cheerfully and sauntered over to his lover's side. Krem figured Dorian must have conveniently forgotten arriving with Bull earlier that evening.

Krem watched him depart, before turning back to the Herald, a sheepish smile playing on his lips and taking the mage's previously occupied seat.

“Riya,” he started, finding the courage to make eye contact as he spoke, but not quite settling on how to communicate his intentions. “Er...I've enjoyed being with you...well, not you...I mean the Inquisition...”

_Smooth._

“...though I guess I do mean you too, because...you know, you're the Inquisitor.”

_For fuck sake Krem, spit it out._

“I'm sorry, I...” He cleared his throat. He knew he was shaking as he reached for her hand and moved closer to her. “I wondered how you might feel about us...well...me, in terms of... ” He let out a nervous laugh as she continued to wait patiently, clearly confused by his behaviour. She bit her lip, as if in sympathy, but it only served as a distraction drawing his eyes down and wanting nothing more than to cover her lips with his own.

“Krem?” she dipped her head in an attempt to bring his eyes back to hers, clearly waiting for him explain why he was so anxiously stumbling over his words. It wasn't as though they hadn't comfortably spoken before, in fact, they'd often trained together over the last few months. He could be bold enough to say he even considered her a friend, but in the back of his mind he knew that his feelings had grown beyond that of mere friendship.

Entranced, his gaze lifted to meet hers and in a moment of bravery he found himself requesting permission to show her just how much he had grown to care.

“Can I kiss you?”

Riya's eyes widened in absolute disbelief, matched by his complete mortification as he realised he had grossly overestimated the possibility that his affections could be returned. The blush that crept to her cheeks this time was a much deeper shade of pink than what Dorian's prior gossiping had induced. The question hung in the air, unanswered, and Krem could have sworn the temperature in the tavern had risen to a suffocating level. He let go of her hand gently and made his excuses to leave, running his fingers through his hair as he left the tavern to return to his quarters.

The shower of rain that met him outside was a comfort from the stifling heat. He'd only travelled a few yards, boots squelching into the sodden ground, before footsteps followed from behind at a much swifter pace.

“Krem, wait!” Riya rushed to him through the downpour, the rain already beginning to soak into her hair and pale tunic.

“Riya, go back inside, it's horr-”

“Yes.”

Krem stopped mid-sentence, unsure whether he had heard her correctly.

“What...what did you say?”

She beamed at him before repeating herself clearly.

“I said _yes_ , Krem.”

There wasn't even an ounce of hesitation as he closed the gap between them, taking her waist to pull her firmly against him, and letting his lips collide with hers in a desperate kiss. He stroked the soft skin of her cheek as she returned his passion with eagerness of her own, both so consumed in the embrace that they were oblivious to the figure silhouetted in the doorway of the tavern.

* * *

Dorian leant casually against the wall, looking out at his two comrades in the Skyhold courtyard.

“Now as much as I'd like to take all the credit for this turn of events, I do believe you might have had a helping hand in all this.” He said, smirking at Bull as he arrived to witness the sight for himself.

“It was only a matter of time. We just gave them the nudge they needed.” He responded with a wink, before reaching to close the tavern door, allowing Krem and Riya enjoy their moment together without prying eyes.

A short span of time passed before the two returned, hand in hand, laughing as they head towards the fireplace to dry themselves off from the persistent weather. To anyone watching, it was clear something very special had blossomed between the Inquisitor and the lieutenant, to which Dorian was sure, would continue to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> 


End file.
